


House of Light

by SoulSlayer



Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 2 (A Destiny AU) [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer
Summary: Now that their Fireteam is back together, Paralight head down to the EDZ to investigate odd reports of Eliksni attacking other Eliksni, but not Guardians. What is going on…?
Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 2 (A Destiny AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777495
Kudos: 3





	1. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that their Fireteam is back together, Paralight head down to the EDZ to investigate odd reports of Fallen attacking other Fallen, but not Guardians. What is going on…?

It was a partly cloudy day in the EDZ as Fireteam Paralight patrolled the streets of Trostland, speeding by on their Sparrows for their first patrol since reforming their Fireteam. “So why’re we down here again?” Blaze asked, “I mean, I missed going on patrols with you guys and the EDZ looks awesome. But I’m still curious as to why we’re here.”

“I received word from Devrim that an Eliksni Ketch has been seen around these parts.” Rae explained. “What else is new?” Adam interrupted, “The Eliksni are everywhere here.”

“Well, here’s the weird part.” Rae began, “The Eliksni from that Ketch? They're attacking other Eliksni and are ignoring Guardians.”

“That…is really weird.” Blaze spoke up, “Do we have a lead on where this Ketch is now?”

“Not at the moment. But it’s been seen in this general area mostly, so this is our best bet.”

“You the boss."

The trio of Guardians continued down the streets until they reached a small clearing. “Eyes up!” Blaze called out as they were suddenly set upon by a bunch of dregs and vandals. But before any of the three Guardians could fire a shot...

"Hus tar ki! Dos en dis shen!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, another small group of mostly dregs and a few vandals attacked the other group. Paralight just stared in shock an confusion, unsure as to whether they should attack one group, both, or to leave them be. What stood out to Rae the most, however, was what seemed like a Captain fighting alongside the smaller group. It seemed rather small for a Captain - about 5'6" - and its grab was different from most Fallen she'd seen. The Captain didn't wear any furs around its shoulders like most nor did it wear a cloak, it held a hammer in their right hand with a shock rifle strapped to its back, and its armour seemed to be made out of scraps of metal that was painted over and strapped on to its body. But what was most strange was the fact the Captain only had two arms instead of four...and she could have sworn it had five fingers instead of three.

Within a matter of moments, the larger group had been mostly killed off with the remaining Fallen retreating. The figure let out a loud roar-like shout as it banged the hammer off its armour while the rest of the Fallen cheered. Rae awkwardly cleared her throat as to not alarm the small group. The Fallens' attention snapped towards Fireteam Paralight, including the Captains. It let out a low growling sound as it slowly approached the group. As it got closer Rae realised something. Upon closer inspection, what she initially thought was the Captains four blue eyes was actually a semi-transparent material covering the eye-area of the mask that gave off the illusion of four Fallen eyes. Behind the material, Rae could barely make out two eyes glaring suspiciously at her. Upon seeing that the 'Captain' was wary of her, Rae remembered an odd occurrence from a mission she had on Titan and was struck with an idea. In a sighn of respect, Rae held up her arms and crossed them in a similar fashion to the Fallen Captain she’d saved from a Hive Knight on Titan. The figure seemed to perk up in surprised as they raised a hand up, yelling "En hu! Er en sloat!", signalling the rest of the Fallen to stand down. Something was odd about how the figure spoke. When Fallen spoke, Rae noticed their voices sounded like growling and roars. This one, however, spoke differently. While they were definitely speaking Eliksni, their voice sounded like…a human's.

The figure turned to face Rae, taking a step towards her. “How do you know the Eliksni sign for respect? You're not Eliksni.” The figure spoke in clear English. “A Captain made the sign at me after I saved him from a Hive Knight on Titan.” Rae replied. The figure let out a small gasp of realisation as they took off their helmet.

They weren't Fallen.

They were human.

The mysterious human had dark skin, hazel eyes, and dark auburn hair with dyed tips that just fell past their chin. Dark red markings were between and below their eyes and on her chin. “You were the one who saved our Kell on Titan…” they muttered, “You are no enemy to us then.”

“You’re…human?” Rae’s eyes were wide in surprise, along with the rest of her Fireteam. “And a kick-ass Lightbearer!” A voice piped up as a Ghost appeared beside the human. He had a similar colour scheme to their Guradian's armour and had similar markings too, along with two pairs of horns sticking out from the top of his shell. “I believe the term you would use for me is…Sun smasher? No, that’s not right…” the Guardian muttered. “Sunbreaker, you mean?” Blaze asked. “Yeah! That’s it!” The Ghost replied. “You’re a Titan?” Adam asked. “If that’s the term you use, then yes.” The Titan replied with a grin, “I am Tifawt Kariuki, but you can call me Tif. And this is my Ghost, Berhane.”

“S’up?” Berhane greeted. “I’m Rae Drakyx. And this is my Fireteam: Blaze Kiria and Adam Bergfalk.”

“Nice to meet you.” Tif smiled, “Come! Misraaks would like to see you.”

“Misraaks?”

“Oh yeah. Humans and Awoken refer to him as Mithrax, right? Eliksni names are hard for most to pronounce, I guess. His Eliksni name is Misraaks. It sounds similar, now that I say it out loud.” Tif shrugged as they, the Fallen, and Paralight were transmatted onto the Ketch.

Upon arriving inside, Tif yelled out something in Eliksni. “Ghost, translation?” Rae asked. “I’m not very fluent in Eliksni…but I made out ‘Guests…Mithrax…get him’.”

“How do you speak Eliksni?” Blaze asked, “Or better yet, how’d you end up with these guys?”

“Well, when I was revived by Berhane, we were attacked by Hive. I didn’t have any weapons, but I was saved by Misraaks and his crew. He saw I was of no threat and took me in.” Tif explained, “I quickly picked up Eliksni from hearing the others speak it and Berhane translating for me. I’ve also been teaching Misraaks a bit of English too.”

“It’s really funny because Misraaks and the other Eliksni refer to Tif as ‘Small Captain’.” Berhane laughed. “Small Captain?” Adam asked. “They saw how strong I am when I use my Light and compared it to the strength of a Captain. But since I’m not as tall as one, they call me ‘Small Captain’.” Tif laughed sheepishly. “Ok, that’s freaking adorable!” Blaze grinned.

As the four were conversing, a voice – familiar to Rae – called out in Eliksni. Rae looked over to see the Captain from Titan approach them. Tif met him halfway and began conversing in Eliksni with him. Mithrax looked over towards Rae before walking over to her, towering high above her, “You save me from Hive. Many thanks. You ally to House Light.”

“House Light?” Rae asked. “After you saved Misraaks, he decided to form his own house – House of Light – in hopes of one day allying with Guardians to fight in the name of the Great Machine, or Traveller as you call it. It’s just us few at the moment.” Tif explained, motioning to the mostly Dregs with a few Vandals. “So what are you all doing on Earth?” Rae asked. Tif translated Rae’s question to Mithrax as he replied in broken English, “Need Ether. Reactor make Ether. Need reactor.”

“That’s why Misraaks was on Titan in the first place - to make Ether for their old house.” Tif added, “After leaving their old house, they came here to Earth, which is where they found me, in hopes that the Red Legion might have a left-over reactor from the war so they could make their own.”

“Maybe we can help?” Rae suggested, “After all, you gave us the reactor on Titan, even though you needed it. We can help you get another one from the Red Legion stragglers.”

“I’m down for that!” Blaze added with a smirk, “I’ve wanted to lay a beat-down on those Cabal idiots ever since I heard about the war.”

Tif translated the offer to Mithrax in Eliksni and he nodded in response, “Many thanks. Work together. Allies, yes?”

Rae nodded with a smile, “Allies.”

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Moonshadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireteam Paralight have allied with the House of Light to get them a reactor from Firebase Hades so they can produce Ether. But it won’t be easy getting in, so Rae contacts a friend who might be able to help. However, there might be bigger problems afoot.

“So here’s my plan…” Rae began, sitting in a planning room aboard Mithrax’s Ketch with Blaze, Adam, Tif, Mithrax and two armed Vandals, “The nearest Red Legion base is Firebase Hades – the centre of the Legion’s operations here in the EDZ. I’ve a hunch that we might find a reactor in there that could help produce Ether for the House of Light.”

“One tiny problem.” Blaze added, “If I know anything about the Cabal, it’s that they’re stubborn. There’s no doubt that there’s bound to be some straggling Red Legion soldiers who’re trying to preserve whatever’s left of their army.”

“Blaze’s right.” Adam agreed, “The Cabal aren’t going to let us just waltz in and grab what we want.”

“So how get in?” Mithrax asked. “I have a contact that I’ve recently reunited with who’s proficient in stealth. To the point where she’s been living in the shadows for years unseen by the Tower and the Red Legion.”

“Damn straight!”

Mithrax and Tif jumped slightly at the addition of the mysterious voice, as they along with the Vandals drew their weapons. “Relax. That’s her.” Rae reassured, “Mithrax, Tif, I’d like you to meet Marcia Wyverk.” As Rae said this, Tif and Mithrax saw Marcia decloak from the other side of the room. “Us Hunters are the best when it comes to stealth.” Blaze began, “But Marcia is a Nightstalker, meaning she can turn invisible and sneak into places without even being noticed.”

“Plus my Ghost is quite handy at hacking into technology.” Marcia added with a smirk, “We’ll get you in there in no time.” Marcia glanced over at Tif, “Y’know when Rae told me there was a Guardian aligned with the Eliksni, I thought she was messing with me. But you’re the real deal. Not too surprised though. I know an Eliksni who used to be with the House of Devils but became a Guardian.”

“Wait, really?” Tif’s eyes lit up, “There’s an Eliksni Guardian?”

“Yup. Zakris is his name, along with his Ghost Vakoh. I was planning to come down here to visit him at the Farm, but I figured might as well help out Paralight and their new Eliksni friends.” Marcia grinned before seeming to greet Mithrax in Eliksni, which he replied to. “You know Eliksni?” Rae asked. “Zakris taught me a few phrases. I can say hello, goodbye, ask for directions…y’know, the basics.” Marcia replied, “Anyway, the plan.” Marcia placed a map of the EDZ on the meeting room table. “Did you…isn’t that one of Cayde’s maps?” Blaze asked. “Did you steal one of his maps?” Rae shot a questioning glare. “Maaaaaybe.” Marcia grinned, before pointing at a place on the map, “So, this right here is Firebase Hades. While I sneak in, you lot will get into a position. Nox and I will get in, open the entrance and we’ll charge inside. I’ll sneak around the base a bit before hand to see if I can locate a reactor. Sound good?” Tif gave Mithrax a brief translation. Mithrax nodded in agreement. Rae smiled, “Alright. Let’s move out.”

* * *

The House of Light had split up into three groups – a member of Fireteam Paralight with each one. Adam and Blaze’s group was mostly Dregs and Vandals, while Rae’s group was her two Vandals, two Shanks, Tif and Mithrax. The groups were located around the front of the base, hiding in the treeline. “This is Marcia.” Marcia whispered into the comms, “I’m going in. Move in on my signal.”

“What’s the signal?” Rae asked. “You’ll know…” Marcia chuckled. Rae sighed as Mithrax spoke up, “This one…very strange.”

“Extremely.” Tif added.

“You have no idea…” Rae sighed.

Marcia went invisible and began to sneak towards the Red Legion base. “Any plan on how we get in?” Nox asked from within Marcia’s head. “Cabal are strong, but they aren’t very smart. No matter how fortified their bases may be, there’s always a back door.” Marcia whispered as she came across a large vent on the outside of the fort, “Case in point.” Marcia gave a quick glance around to make sure no Red Legion forces were around before removing the vent cover and crawling inside through the ducts, “Little light here, pal?”

“On it.” Nox eye began to glow brightly, the dark vents now illuminated with a pinkish light. Marcia silently slinked through the vents looking through any vent grates to see if she could spot a reactor. Finally, she came across a vent grate where she spotted what looked like a reactor capable of producing Ether. “That might work…” Marcia muttered to herself before whispering into her comm, “This is Marcia. Reactor located. Sending coordinates to your Ghosts.”

“Got it. Waiting on your signal.” Rae replied, “Please don’t do anything too flashy.”

“Alright, I’ll knock it down a few levels.”

“Much appreciated.”

Marcia went to turn and crawl back when she felt the Taken energy stir up inside her. She hissed in pain and discomfort as she gripped her corrupted arm. “Are you alright?” Nox asked in concern. “That’s the third time this week…” Marcia muttered, “Something’s causing the Taken energy in my arm to stir up and I don’t like it…” Marcia shook her head as she shrugged off the uncomfortable sensation, “I’ll deal with that later. Let’s go give the signal and get the front entrance open. You okay to hack it?“

"Child’s play.”

* * *

Fireteam Paralight and the House of Light waited patiently for Marcia’s signal. “Once Marcia gives the signal, we charge in, get the reactor, and get out.” Rae spoke up. “And kill any Red Legion idiots that get in our way, yeah?” Blaze spoke through the comms. “I’m down with that!” Tif grinned. “What do you think the signal’s gonna be?” Berhane asked.

_*Peeeeeeeeeeeew…*_

***BANG, BANG, BANG-BANG-BANG, BANG!!!***

Everyone jumped in shock as fireworks began shooting up from the base as the front entrance opened up to reveal Marcia shooting her handcannon at some Cabal. “In my own defence,” Marcia smirked through the comms, “I could’ve been MUCH flashier! So I technically took it down a few notches!”

“For Light’s sake…” Rae sighed as she grabbed her auto-rifle as she ran into battle with her Fireteam and the House of Light, attacking from multiple different directions. Mithrax yelled out something in Eliksni, causing most of the Vandals, Shanks and Dregs to attack the surrounding Red Legion while two Vandals followed him, Tif and Paralight inside the base where Marcia was. “Come on, come on! Let’s get a move on!” Marcia called as she led them through the base to where she saw the reactor, “It’s just a few rooms away!”

“Where did you even get fireworks?!” Rae exclaimed as she ran. “I’ll never tell!” Marcia winked.

Rae didn’t notice that Marcia’s left arm was tensed up, her fist clenched tightly in discomfort…

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireteam Paralight and the House of Light have infiltrated Firebase Hades. But when Marcia’s Taken power activates on its own, she decides to open up to Rae and friends about how she became part-Taken.

“Quick, this way!”

Fireteam Paralight and the House of Light members followed Marcia through the halls of the Red Legion firebase, striking down any Cabal that got in their way. “Ok, it’s just in- oh, son of a Thrall…” Marcia groaned as the group made it into the reactor room. Legionaries, Phalanx, Warbeasts, Psions, a few Gladiators and Incendiors and a Centurion were inside. “Well…you said you wanted to bust some Red Legion heads, Blaze!” Rae laughed nervously. “Hell yeah!” Blaze smirked, taking Rae’s comment seriously, “Let’s make some fireworks!” Blaze pulled out Firelight and proceeded to cast Golden Gun as golden flames surrounded her and she charged into battle, shooting down Legionaries left and right. Adam wasn’t far behind, using his pulse rifle to take out Psions. Rae was taking on the Phalanxs, gliding over them to avoid their shields and using her solar grenades to take them out from behind, when she noticed a Warbeast charging at Adam from behind, “Adam, watch your-!” Before Rae could get the words out, a blur of flames went by her and an audible crack was heard followed by the pained whimper of the Warbeast. Rae and Adam watched in awe as Tif stormed through the room, Hammer of Sol in hand and ablaze, and slammed it into heads of the pack of Warbeasts. “Ha! Sher bavos!” they laughed as they finished off the last of the Warbeasts. “Anyone got a translation?” Blaze asked, firing a round at one of the Gladiators. “My Eliksni isn’t great,” Marcia began, as she sniped the remaining Psions with her Shadowshot bow, “But I’m pretty sure they just called the Red legion fearful losers.”

“Accurate!” Tif replied as they threw the hammer at the head of an Incendior before switching back to their shock rifle and firing at it. Blaze had just taken down a Gladiator when an Incendior charged at her from behind. “Oh, that’s bad!” Blaze exclaimed as she went to fire her gun at it when seemingly out of nowhere, a pair of blades sliced into it from behind. The Cabal fell to reveal Mithrax standing there with his swords drawn. “Thanks!” Blaze grinned. Mithrax nodded in response before taking off after the remaining Cabal.

“Centurion’s shield is down!” Rae called out as she glided away from the Cabal after using Scorch to take down its shield. “I got it!” Marcia smirked as she aimed her bow at the Centurion’s head and…

**“ARGH!!!”**

Marcia crumpled to the ground, dropping her bow as she held her left arm in pain. She cried out in agony as she felt her Darkness surge within her. “Guys, something’s wrong with Marcia!” Blaze called out. “Watch out!” Tif yelled out as the Centurion charged towards the Lightbearer. “Marcia!!!” Rae cried out.

**“Stay…A͓͓̰̞͈̎ͪͭ̏͑̕ ͈͐͠W͑͊͊̓͛ ͇̲̰̤̲̝ͭ͆̈ͤ̀͟A̫͝ ̨̺̫ͯͫ͗̚Y̧̤̦̰̘̮͓̙͌̑ͫ !͚ͭͭ̄̕ ̔̍͊̈́͒̋̈́!̡̯͇͈̩̌̎̎̈ͮ ͬͣ͒̈!̙͉̖̳̮”**

As Marcia’s distorted voice rang out, a large orb of Taken Blight appeared as a Taken Ogre emerged and began viciously attacking the Centurion and the remaining Red Legion. “What is that thing?!” Tif exclaimed as Mithrax got into a defensive position. “Since when could Marcia summon Primevals?!” Blaze yelled out. The Taken Ogre wiped out the rest of the Red Legion before slowly turning its attention to the Guardians and Fallen nearby.

**“L̤͈̤̬ͧ͝E̺͚̳̦͗̑́ͩ̈́ͤḀ͎̼̦̟V̟̳͓̠̚E̙͑̊ͨ̎ͤ̚̕!̹̰̜̓̎̓ ͮ̅̍͋ ͓̯̃͑!̬ͫͥ͐ͯͧ ̘̪̎ͮ́̀͊ͮ!̸̘̮̮͈͕̣̔̏̓ͭ̎ ̠̪̰̹̘̫̬̈ͣ̔ͭ̓!̶̯̂̿ͥ͒̈̀͛”**

As Marcia roared at the Taken Ogre, it disappeared in a flash of light. Rae rushed over to Marcia and helped the rogue Lightbearer to her feet, “Are you ok? What happened?”

“I…I dunno. That’s never happened before.” Marcia muttered, “It’s usually kept at bay by the amplifier crystal. And even then, it only summons a Taken if I tell it to. My power’s never summoned one by itself, let alone a Primeval.”

“Wait. You can summon Taken?!” Blaze’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “What is a…’Taken’?” Tif asked, “You mean the Kle?”

“Kle?”

“It means ‘Steal’. Some Eliksni would be consumed by this weird goo and return as weird monsters like that thing.”

“Many Eliksni stolen. Few from House Light.” Mithrax added, “None return. Dar den.”

“Dar den means ’gone forever’.” Tif explained. “Look.” Marcia began, “It’s a long story. I’ll explain it all when we get back to the Tower. For now let’s get that reactor and get out of here.”

* * *

Rae watched on as Blaze and Adam helped Mithrax and Tif install the reactor on Mithrax’s Ketch and began to start setting it up so it would produce Ether. She glanced over to Marcia, who was sitting in the corner of the room, staring at her left arm with an uncomfortable expression on her face. Rae walked over to Marcia and sat next to her, “You alright?”

“Not really.” Marcia sighed, still staring at her arm, “I’ve been getting these weird surges in my arm for the past few days now…but it’s never done that before. My powers haven’t done anything like that since…” Marcia cut herself off as she subconsciously rubbed her forehead. She sighed in defeat as she looked up at Rae, “I promised you I’d explain why I can summon Taken, didn’t I?”

“We’d like an explanation too.” Blaze spoke up as she and Adam made their way over to the two Paragonialans. “If it’s not too much trouble.” Adam added. “Nah, it ain’t.” Marcia replied, motioning for them to sit down with her and Rae, “You guys deserve answers too.” Blaze and Adam sat down opposite to Marcia and Rae. Marcia took a deep breath before speaking, “Ok, first thing’s first. You can’t tell a soul about what I’m about to tell you, yeah? The only other people who know the full story are Eris and Drifter.” The trio nodded in understanding as Marcia continued, “Before I was revived, I was a respected member of Tribe Claw on Mars…well, respected to an extent. I was part of a group called Seekers. Our job were to scout around Mars to keep tabs on enemy forces and report back to the tribe leader, Chieftess Tsume, if anything was off. We wanted to prevent any tragedies before they happened.”

“So…you were kinda like a spy?” Blaze asked. “You could say that.” Marcia replied, “One day, I was scouting on Phobos when I saw these creatures. I didn’t know what they were at the time. They looked like Cabal, but all shadowy and monstrous.”

“Taken.” Rae muttered. “Yup. I went back to the tribe to alert Tsume, but she wouldn’t listen. She brushed off my claims as I just saw ‘some Cabal covered in tar’ or something. She said that unless I got her proof of otherwise, she wouldn’t send out a team to investigate these things.” Marcia’s expression became somewhat agitated as she continued, “Remember that part. SHE wanted proof. So I went to get it for her. But things went wrong…very wrong. I got too close and the Taken began attacking me. One of them, a Vex I think, got a strike at my face which gave me this scar on my chin. I couldn’t take them all at once and the next thing I knew there was a flash of light and everything went dark. I was in some sort of pitch-black void with tiny dots of light all around. I had been Taken. I thought that was the end of me, but something odd happened. I felt both my Paragonialan Light beginning to stir along with the Darkness trying to corrupt me. It was like the two were trying to cancel each other out and the pain was unbearable. I don’t know how long I was stuck like that. After that, everything was a blur. I remember barely having any control over my body and having to practically drag myself back to my ship. I managed to somehow safely land my ship back at the tribe, hoping my fellow tribe members would help me. Instead I was met with Tsume aiming a gun at me. I remembered feeling seething rage run through me and then Taken Thralls appeared everywhere, killing everyone in sight. Next thing I knew, I was waking up on the ground looking up at the night sky…and there was Nox. I still had my memories for some reason, however. I just assumed that it had something to do with the Darkness. I was able to get a light amplifier crystal to make both my new Light and Paragonialan Light strong enough to fully cancel out the Darkness. But my arm now looked like this.” Marcia rolled up her sleeve to reveal her Paragonialan markings.

“I was now able to summon Taken when I removed the crystal.” Marcia explained, pointing at the crystal earring, “I spent most of my Guardian life in the wilds after I took my ship to Earth, running into a certain rogue Lightbearer along the way and getting pulled into whatever shenanigans he got stuck in. Not that I’m complaining.” Marcia smiled slightly, a small blush dusting her face as she fixed her sleeve, “After he left on a journey to the edge of the system with his crew, I met other Lightbearers who didn’t trust the Traveller or didn’t feel welcome at the Tower. So I formed a group of rogues, making a place where we all belonged. The Umbrialyx – Paragonialan Latin for Dark's Light – and they made me their leader. Or as they liked to put it, their queen. But the Umbrialyx fell when we all lost our Light, thanks to Ghaul. They were either killed by the Red Legion or scattered across the globe trying to escape. I was one of the lucky few, defending myself with guns and a lot of Taken. Eventually I heard Drifter had shown up at the Tower, so I thought ‘Screw it. Staying at the Tower is better than living in the Wilds alone.’. And you know the rest.”

“That’s…a really sad story.”

Marcia looked to her side to see Tif and Mithrax sitting and listening intently to her story. Even though he was sitting, Mithrax still towered over everyone else. “It-it’s nothing!” Marcia cleared her throat, trying to hide her embarrassment, “It was centuries ago, so I’m long over it. So does anyone have any questions?”

“How old are you anyway?” Blaze asked, “Rae was around 800 when she died, so how old were you?”

“Eh. Lost count after my first millennium. Counting my Guardian life, I’m well over 2,000, which is the Paragonialan equivalent of a middle-aged woman. 800 is a young adult.”

“2,000 is middle-age?! How what age equals old to you guys?!”

“We’re immortal, so we don’t really have a ‘near-the-end-of-your-life’. But I guess you start to look elderly around 5,000. Never met anyone that old though.”

“That’s cool!!” Tif exclaimed, “I wish I could live that long!”

“Tif, you’re a Guardian. As long as you keep your Ghost safe, you will live that long.” Marcia explained.

“Really!? That’s awesome!!”

Mithrax looked at Tif with a confused look. “Ne frer go di.” They explained in Eliksni, which Mithrax nodded in understanding. “Ok, Tif either said they're free from death…” Marcia explained, “Or they're freely a Kell that’s dying.”

“Pretty sure it’s the first one.” Rae chuckled before turning to Tif and Mithrax, “How’s the reactor working out?”

“Great!” Tif grinned, “We’ll be getting Ether in no time!”

“House Light give many thanks.” Mithrax added, “Forever allies of Paralight.”

“And we’re forever allies of the House of Light.” Rae smiled.

“Welp!” Marcia stood up and stretched, “Imma head over to the farm to see Zakris before I head back to the Tower. See ya next Gambit, punks!”

As Marcia transmatted off the Ketch, she glanced down at her arm, feeling the Darkness stir up again, but not as strong as last time fortunately. She sighed to herself, "What the hell is going on...?"

"It might be wise to prioritise this issue." Nox spoke up, "If this continues, it could make future battles extremely difficult."

"Good point..." Marcia muttered before a smirk appeared on her face. "You're plotting something, aren't you?" Nox sighed. "Nah. But I think I know who might know a bit about this. What was her name again...?"

"...the Hive expert who helped out Paralight before?"

_End of House of Light._


End file.
